


Where are our parents?

by muppetcrayz



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muppetcrayz/pseuds/muppetcrayz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave wants to know where his parents are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where are our parents?

**Author's Note:**

> Find it on tumblr: http://whatacutelittlejohn.tumblr.com/post/28639272224/

Your name is Dave Strider, and today is your brother’s birthday. You go out for gourmet Chinese and  _he doesn’t say a word_ , give him his gift and  _he doesn’t say a word_ , tell him you love him and he nods.

“You too, little man.”

“You alright?” you bite your lip and look over at him and he’s the absolute furthest thing from okay.

“Nah, just thinkin’.”

You chew on your lip a little and ask, “Do you know what happened to our Mom and Dad?”

Bro freezes in his fucking tracks and doesn’t reply. You should have guessed, last time you asked him was on your seventh birthday and he ignored you entirely.

“Please?”

You half-hoped for a “ _I_  am your father.” sort of situation, but no. “It doesn’t matter, Dave.”

Shit. When he called you ‘Dave’ you knew something was going down.

“Yeah, it does. Just... tell me.”

“No.” he stares at his shoes, and you crawl over on the couch to sit next to him.

“I’m sorry for asking,” and you wrap an arm around his shoulder. For once, he doesn’t shrug you off, just leans over to kiss the top of your head, tilts your chin up, pulls off his shades to reveal those  _bright_  orange eyes. You don’t even realize what he’s doing until he presses his lips to yours, the kiss melding you together like you were supposed to be there, like the scritch of his day-old shave and the feel of his hands around your waist was meant to be. And maybe it was.

It was wrong  _but don’t go_ it wasn’t supposed to happen  _never let go_  it was inappropriate  _please don’t stop_.

“That felt good,” you say when he finally lets go of you, then scramble onto his lap and wrap your legs around his waist.

“Well howdy, Dave. Why are you on my lap?” Like it wasn’t obvious. It definitely was by the time you put your arms around him and start grinding, real slow. “Jesus FUCK, l-little bro.”

“Just want you to have a nice birthday.” You try and keep it together, try and pretend like you aren’t ridiculously horny and like you don’t  _really_  want to look at your brother’s ridiculous erection, which is entirely your fault.

You guess not knowing’ll be okay.


End file.
